Hunger Games: The YouTube Version
by Cornbread43VA
Summary: Liza Koshy lives in District Comedy Skit, where she and everyone living there is forced to make YouTube videos. At the end of the year, a male and a female are chosen to fight to the death in the Hunger Games in order to decrease the number of people on the Internet. Along the way, she meets a man from District Vlogging named David. Which one will make it out alive?


**District Comedy Skit**

In a dystopian future, where overpopulation on the Intenet is a very large issue, every year, renowned YouTubers will be chosen from each of the Districts: Storytime, Comedy Skit, Makeup, Food, Vlogging, Reactors, and Gamers. A male and a female will be chosen to fight all of the Tributes to the death. Whoever wins gets the all of the fame they could ever dream of. That means likes, subscribers, and views, of course. I'm from Comedy Skit. Little do they know I constantly live in fear of my name being chosen one day. I'm very renowned by several people (approximately ten million). Our name is entered into the computer per subscriber we have. However, after we win, our subscribers are no longer a threat to us. Plus, the more subscribers we have, the more chances we have of getting gifts during the Games.

"Liza!" My roommate called. "Liza Kotchey! Hello? Are you freaking listening to me?"

"Miranda, go back to bed," I mumble. "I'm trying to sleep,"

"Liza! You are so selfitch!" Miranda cried. "I had a freaking nightmare! And you're just gonna leave me to die? You can't do that to me!" To be honest, Miranda is kind of a drama queen. She freaks out about everything.

"What as the nightmare this time, Miranda?" I asked, still half asleep. Miranda hesitated.

"I dreamed that you got picked," Miranda said quieter, almost sadly. I hate to admit it sometimes, but way down inside of her body, she did have a heart. I tapped on the bed and let her lay with me. As she did, I knew to scoot to the very end so that she could take up the majority of the mattress.

When I woke up, my white bedsheet was stained red. Miranda was already awake. She was digging through the icebox, making quite a clatter.

"What the heck!" Miranda yelled. "Where's the meat?!" I went over to her.

"We can't have any today, Miranda," I told her, my voice shaking as I added, "Today is the Reaping." Miranda looked at me, true and terrible fear in her eyes. I grabbed my camera.

"Liza," Miranda interrupted. "What if I get picked?"

"You won't, Miranda," I reassured her. "And if you do, you have six million people who have got your back. Don't worry." I kneeled down and hugged her. She was like a haughty older sister, but that didn't mean I didn't love her. The foghorn blew outside to let us know that it was time. I turned on my camera.

"Hey, guys, it's ya girl, Liza, comin' atchu!" I said in my regular cheery voice, but it started to break a little bit. "So, I'm going to be live streaming the Reaping just like the rest of the YouTubers. I'm wearing this dress today, and-" A banging on the door made me jump.

"Liza, it's time to go!" Roi yelled through the door.

"Oh, that's Roi (aka Guava Juice)," I said, walking to the door, camera held as I opened it to let Shane inside.

"Oh, you're wearing that?" Roi said, looking me up and down.

"Yes, I think it's nice for the Reaping," I replied.

"Oh, why?"

"Wha-"

A second foghorn. This was our last chance.

"Come on," Roi commanded, grabbing my hand.

As we stepped through the gates, they did several tests and ID checks to us before we entered the Room. On the stage stood President Page of Google. Next to him was Lucas Cruikshank and Lilly Singh. Lilly had been the first Comedy Skit YouTuber to survive the Games. They would be the mentor to me and whoever comes with me. President Page steps up to two computers. On the back, the YouTube logo is printed very clearly in the center. The microphone turns on.

"Welcome, everyone," Page said, though no one felt hardly comfortable. "Because you are the last to be chosen, we will show you the other Tributes. From Storytime: Kaeden Harveland and Gabbie Hanna. Makeup: Manny Guitierrez from Manny MUA and Nikkie de Jager. Food: Shane Dawson and Rosanna Pansino. Vlogging: David Dobrik and Trisha Paytas from blndsundoll4mj. Reactors: Dwayne and Jasmine from Dwayne N Jazz. Gamers: Mark Fischbach from Markiplier and Lia Shelesh from Sssniperwolf. Lastly, we've got Comedy Skit. Ladies first." Lucas pressed a button on the computer. For a second there was silence, then on a projector, the name _Miranda Sings_ was displayed. Next to me, I felt her freeze. The guards started to come towards her, but she bolted towards the gates. They were quicker and grabbed her, however. She started screaming, trying to get away from them. I couldn't stand to watch Miranda cry.

"I volunteer!" I cried out, running after the guards who had Miranda. "I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute," Everyone froze, including me. I looked at my camera, forgetting that it was on. I could only imagine the comments in the live stream. The guards let go of Miranda and grabbed me instead. I refused to struggle or do anything. In fact, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed, wondering if this was real. As they put me onstage next to Lucas, the computer shuffled again and a male tribute was chosen.

"Anthony Padilla from Smosh," Page called out. Anthony seemed quite startled, but like me, didn't resist when the guards grabbed his arms and dragged him onstage. "This years' Tributes: Anthony Padilla and Liza Koshy. Give them a round of applause!" Page yelled. But there was only silence. Then, almost in sync, they all raised peace signs in our honor. Anthony and I looked at each other firstly, then we raised our fingers too. Suddenly, they held us by our arms again and dragged us to a waiting room where the train would pick us up. Anthony and I were separated, but to keep me company, the guards allowed Miranda inside.

Miranda hugged me. I could feel the tears running down her face as she whispered in my ear, "Liza," she inhaled shakily. "You have to win." I nodded. Suddenly I heard a whistle. The train had arrived.

"Bye, Miranda,"

"Bye, Liza," Miranda shouted as the guards dragged us away from each other. I was sat in the train with Anthony, and it took off. I watched the desolate Comedy Skit District fade from view. Lucas and Lilly walked inside. Lucas grabbed a bottle of bourbon off of a shelf in the car and poured himself a hefty glass. I watched him down the entire thing, slam it down, then exhale deeply. Lilly looked at him. She looked as if she was going to say something, then she just stared out of the window. Lucas reached for the bottle again, but I slapped his hand away. He held my hand down and reached again, but this time I grabbed a knife off of the table and slammed it in between his fingers, pinning his hand to the table, but he wasn't hurt. Lilly gasped.

"That is mahogany!" Lilly yelled. Lucas glared at her.

"Calm down, sweetheart,"


End file.
